Book 1 of Friends of 4 Houses
by ClarriseLaRue-DaughterOfAres
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood were Harry's best friends instead of Ron, Hermione and Ginny? I Lost Interest… Up For Adoption! PM If you want to adopt


**The Meeting**

AN: So basically this when Harry gets to the Train Station and he can't find the platform but instead of meeting the Weasleys' he meets the Malfoys'.

**Chapter 1:**

Harry saw a boy with platinum blond hair pushing a trolley with a trunk and owl in a cage. He decided to ask him if he knew about Hogwarts and where the platform was. "Hi, do you know how to get onto Platform 9 3/4?" The boy nodded and said "Are you alone?" Harry simply nodded and said "My Aunt and Uncle hate magic so after I got here, they left me here to see me at the beginning of the summer." The boy held out his hand "Draco Malfoy". Harry shook it and said "Harry Potter" Draco then said "We should get going or we'll miss the train. You can meet my Mother,Father and younger sister, Luna. If you want". Harry nodded. They still had 35 minutes until the train left for Hogwarts.

Draco showed him to Platform 9 3/4. His parents were nice. When he told them about his horrid uncle, Mr. Malfoy said " Well, you can stay with us over the summer if you want. If your Aunt agrees of course. I remember Lily Evans or Lily Potter. Many people thought she was a muggle-born but she wasn't. Her sister was a squib which made her a pureblood but blood doesn't matter." Mrs. Malfoy said "Well unless you meet my family, the Blacks. There was Andy, Sirius, Uncle Afred, and Aunt Dorella, your grandmother Harry. Which would make you and Harry 2nd Cousins I believe. " HONK! The bell for the train saying 5 minutes until departure. Mrs. Malfoy said "Hurry! You don't want to be late! Oh Harry, you can come over for Christmas if you want." The boys scurried over to the train and found an empty compartment.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

The compartment doors slid open to find a auburn haired girl asking "I got on the train at the last minute, can I sit with you guys?" Draco and Harry said "Sure". "Thanks, I'm Susan Bones by the way." "Draco Malfoy" "Harry Potter". AND THAT IS HOW THE FRIENDSHIP STARTED.

**The Sorting:**

"Bones, Susan"

Sorting Hat- Hmmm… loyalty, check bravery, check but perhaps… HUFFLEPUFF!

She took her seat at the Hufflepuff table. They all agreed no matter which house they where put in, they would stay friends.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Sorting Hat- You have intelligence for Ravenclaw and Cunningness for Slytherin. Now which one? Either? SLYTHERIN!

He stood and walked to his house table thinking the same thing as Susan.

"Potter, Harry"

Whispers swirled around "The Harry Potter?!"

It hadn't even touched his head when it screamed:

GRYFFINDOR!

He walked over to the Gryffindor table while the house screamed and shouted profanities (Weasley Twins) at the other houses.

**IN POTIONS CLASS**…

Draco and Harry walked out of the Library with a slip of paper for as to why they where late for Potions class. They had made it down to the Dungeons and were only a minute late. Snape eyed them carefully and said "Why are you late? Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, take this as a warning because next time, you will receive detention." They held out the slips of paper and he read them "Your excused this 1 time. We are starting with a simple potion, the Babbling Beverage. Now who can tell me what it does?" Harry didn't know but he decided to guess so he raised his hand and was called on "Makes you talk nonsense?" Hoping to get it right. Much to his surprise "Correct came from Snape's mouth.

Not many got that from Snape.

**IN TRANSFIGURATION CLASS:**

Professor McGonagald started her yearly speech:

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

**(AN:TAKEN FROM THE BOOK I DO NOT OWN!)**

They were starting to transform a needle into a match. In the end only Harry and Draco had transfigured the needle into a match.

**(DADA FROM THIS YEAR WILL NOT BE PRESENTED OR FROM 2ND YEAR AS HOGWARTS HAS A STRICT POLICY OF NO TALKING ABOUT TEACHERS WHO WERE TOO SCARED OF THERE SUBJECT. ESPECIALLY BECAUSE 1 DEAD AND ANOTHER MENTALLY INSANE TEACHER IS ENOUGH!)**

**IN HERBOLOGY**

They planted plants and discussed Devil's Snare.

**END OF STORY!**

**CHARMS:**

Levitating feathers was easy with a quick 'Windgardium Leviosa'

And that's how the first few months went with new potions from Snape including:

_Befuddlement Draught_

_Blemish Blitzer_

_Cheese Based Potions_

_Calming Draught_

_Cough Potion_

_Dizziness Draught_

_Draught of Living Death_

_& Draught of Peace_

Please note:

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters

sorry if it is crappy

susan will be in next chappie


End file.
